vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aldric Menes
Aldric Menes is of the Ancient Vampires, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Aldric was the husband of Nyla. He has five children: five sons named Alexander, Jason, Seti, Lucius and Geb, and two daughters named Sophia and Zoe. Aldric created the spell for immortality, and the first to discover Expression. He was the most powerful Witch of his time. Aldric was a member of the Menes Family History Aldric served the Pharoah as a high priest in ancient Egypt, he was one of the most powerful witches in the world. The Pharoah wanted to live forever and used Aldric to help his quest for eternal life. Aldric created an immortality spell, which he documented his spells in his own private scrolls. Aldric fell in love and married a servant named Nyla and had seven children with her. His sons served in the Pharioahs army. Nature turned on him for abusing his power for creating the spell and stripped him of his magic. The pharoah angered that he had no magic and believed him to be useless and ordered him and his family to be killed. Aldric fled and was chased by the Pharoahs guards to a village. His youngest child was killed and him and his children fought back and massacred the guards. Aldric discovered he could draw on the deaths of the guards, he could channel great power without nature. Nyla begged him to turn them immortal using his spell in order to not to lose anymore of their family. Aldric used his new found magic for a ritual to make his family have greater strength than any other creature in order to defend themselves and immense speed to out run their enemies, along with each drinking the immortality elixir. He and his family were turned into the first vampires to ever exist. Over the next thousand years, Aldric learned that their immortal blood could create more vampires. He felt deep regret for turning his family into vampires and couldnt handle the guilt killing innocent for blood to survive. He wanted to set things right with the spirits, also to save his children from what he saw being monsters. Aldric sinced lost his magic being a vampire, secretly sought the help of an extremely powerful witch named Heka to help rid himself of immortality. Heka since she could not kill them, she used a powerful ritual, forging weapons coating it with Aldric's immortal blood. Heka created weapons that could subdue him. Lucius knew of his intentions to hurt him and the rest of his family. Lucius pleaded with his father not to do it, but Aldric claimed turning them was a mistake and had to make it right. Lucius was disgusted that Aldric would be willing to do to his own children, but Lucius was not willing to lose his family. He acted out of anger for Aldrics betrayal and attacked him and in the struggle Aldric stabbed Lucius in chest just missing his heart, Lucius collapsed to the floor in pain. Aldric deeply sadden for stabbing him, but also confused. Lucius took advantage of his fathers confusion, he pulled the blade from his chest and stabbed Aldric in the heart. Lucius watched in shock as his father cried out in agony and collapsed to the ground lifeless. Lucius locked Aldric in a sarcophagus with the remaining daggers and dropped him in the bottom of the river nile. Nyla learned of her husbands demise and disowned Lucius as he tried to explain that he was saving them but she didn't believe that Aldric would never hurt his own family. Lucius hid the daggers with his father so it couldn't be used against his family. He took Juno and his vampires and went to hunt down Heka, intend on to killing her for creating the weapons. Lucius's siblings wanted revenge for their fathers fate and helped the witch Heka put Lucius down. Lucius urged Juno to run as he was turned to stone, she escaped as they killed all of Lucius's sired vampires. Alexander compelled humans to build a tomb for Lucius in a secret location, with Heka sealing the tomb to ensure no one would free him. Heka gave Alexander her talisman for safe keeping. Aldric entrusted Heka with his Grimoire of spells that were passed down through the next two millenia of Heka's descendants to a powerful witch named Qetsiyah. Qetsiyahs fiancée named Silas wanted to be immortal, out of love she used the grimiore and created an elixir for her to turn herself and Silas immortal. Silas used her and took the immortality elixir for him and his lover. Qetsiyah angered by this created a cure and claimed to have killed his lover out of revenge, she buried Silas alive along with a cure. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Ancient vampires are far much stronger than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Ancient vampires are much faster than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Ancient vampires have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Ancient vampires possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Ancient vampires can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Immortality' - Ancient vampires have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They are truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. * Mind Compulsion - An Ancient Vampire can compel normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and humans. *'Blood Cure' - Ancient Vampires blood can cure any injuries including a werewolf or hybrid bite. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Precognition' - Ancient Vampires can see events of the future. This ability works on Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves, witches and humans. This ability doesn't work on Ancient Vampires. *'Paralysis Bite' - Venom from the bite of an Ancient Vampire will paralyze and cause excruciating pain to its victim instantly. They will be immobilized for hours, unable to move. This effects Immortals, Orginals, hybrids, normal vampires, werewolves, witches and humans. *'Day Walking' - Ancient vampires are able to move around during the day. *'Advanced Immunity' - Ancient Vampires are immune to vervain, sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, white oak stake and illusions. They can enter homes without an invitations. Ancient Vampires are completely indestructible. Weaknesses *'Elder Dagger' - The only weapon capable of subduing an Ancient Vampire. *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on an Ancient vampire, they will lose their immortality. *'Desiccation' - Without blood an Ancient vampire will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Magic' - A witch using extremely powerful magic could hurt or neutralize an Ancient Vampire. It is believed that only Aldric could cure an Ancient Vampire of their immortality, but being a vampire he has no magic Category:Ancient Vampire Category:Menes Family Category:Witch Category:Supernaturals Category:Bazri Category:Deceased Category:Vampire